<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Crushes by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119351">Crushes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Blushing, Boys In Love, Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil was staring at him again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Crushes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for Fluffuary 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil was staring at him again. The shy boy who sat next to him in final period chemistry was odd, but he was also undeniably adorable. Logan shifted in his seat, and they both withdrew when their knees bumped together.</p><p>Logan ducked his head, hoping the action would hide the blush spreading across his cheeks.</p><p>”Mr. Croft, Mr. Storm?” their teacher called, glancing up from his desk. “If you two are done staring into each others’ eyes, I would appreciate if you could finish the lab before the end of the class.”</p><p>Logan bolted upright in his seat. “Sorry Mr. Sanders,” he said, reaching forward to grab the vial of the substance they were identifying. “It won’t happen again, sir.”</p><p>”Debatable,” Roman muttered from across the isle. Virgil shot him a glare, and he sheepishly returned to his own lab just as his parter (Patton, Logan thinks his name is) spills the contents of a beaker across the desk.</p><p>”Oh gosh...I’m so sorry!” Patton yelped. “Is anything broken? Are you okay?”</p><p>Logan turned back to Virgil as soon as he was sure no one was hurt. Virgil glanced up as well, meeting his eyes, and Logan blinked, taken aback at how stunning Virgil’s eyes were up close. Deep grey, flecks of gold and what could almost be described as purple flickering around the pupils when the light caught them just right.</p><p>Virgil’s eyes flickered away from his, and his expression switched from smug to panicked. “Logan! Watch out!”</p><p>Logan jerked his attention back to the beaker that was somehow no longer in his hand just in time to leap out of the way as the substance within crashed to the floor.</p><p>”Shit,” Mt. Sanders hissed, racing over and pushing the students back. “That’s diluted hydrochloric acid,” he said.</p><p>Virgil slowly drew back. “Mr. Sanders, we’re not...we’re not experimenting with that today,” he said.</p><p>”I grabbed the wrong jars,” Logan realized. “I...I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to-“</p><p>”It’s alright, Mr. Croft, no one was injured. Mr. Hart, could you please turn on the overhead light?”</p><p>Patton jumped up and flicked on the lights just as the bell rang, startling Logan out of his thoughts.</p><p>”Do you want help, Mr. Sanders?”</p><p>The teacher waved him off. “No, no, you boys get to class.”</p><p>”Hey, uh..Logan.” Virgil’s hesitant voice made him turn back, and they both glanced away when their eyes met.</p><p>”Yes?”</p><p>”I, um...would you happen to be free this weekend?”</p><p>”I believe so, why?”</p><p>Virgil blushed, rubbing at the back of his beck awkwardly. “I was wondering if you’d maybe want to grab a coffee with me Saturday and just...hang out? I guess?”</p><p>Now it was Logan’s turn to blush. “I would love to.”</p><p>”Oh. Really?” Virgil looked startled, like he’d expected to be turned down. “Cool. Okay, um...here, this is my...number. Text me tonight and we can work out a time, if that works? I...kinda need to go catch the bus.”</p><p>Logan nodded. “Of course.”</p><p>”Okay, cool. Um...thanks, Logan.”</p><p>”Anytime, Virgil.”</p><p>Logan caught the thumbs up Mr. Sanders flashed him as he walked out the door and smirked.</p><p>He had a date Saturday.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>